


Death of Will the Wise

by writegood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writegood/pseuds/writegood
Summary: Will the Wise died. Will Byers survived, but he feels his friends moved on without him. His was time was stolen by the Upside Down. For a small moment, Will Byers considers something drastic, but then he smiles. He might never be ready to move on. [Post-Season-3]
Kudos: 7





	Death of Will the Wise

Every night, Will Byers saw the same scene. His friends and him were sitting around the table. Mike as the dungeon master led the party in the ten hour campaign. It always ended the same. The demogorgon came out and Will tried to make his move, but it always ended in mystery.

He knew that Will the Wise had met his demise that night. When he got trapped in the Upside Down, he tried to delude himself that Will the Wise was still alive. He himself was Will the Wise after all. But after he was saved from the Upside Down, nothing was the same again.

No. No matter how much he wished Will the Wise was alive, he died that night. And no matter how many times he tried to resurrect Will the Wise, something always got in the way. The final obstacle was his friends moving on without him. And he was not ready to move on. Not yet.

Maybe never. 

The worst part is, Will Byers hates the person that stares back at him in the mirror. He hates how he is getting older. He wished he could rewind time back to that night and stay in those moments forever. He wishes he and his friends could be kids forever. 

Then one night, as he caught his reflection once more, he considered for a moment, and just a moment, about how nice it would be to not live anymore. Those thoughts quickly fled when he thought of his mom, his older brother, and his friends.

For the first time since his mom moved him, his brother, and El out of Hawkins, he smiled. It was crooked.

“To die will be an awfully big adventure" he quoted.


End file.
